The Other Side
by girlongirlfanfic
Summary: Regina and Emma have a secret. SWAN QUEEN. Chapter Six updated
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

**Pairings**: Emma/Regina

**Title**: The Other Side

**Chapter One**: Our night

The only sound that can be heard in the small apartment is the sound of the rain hitting the windows. I'm lying here on my bed looking up at the ceiling; I spend most night here in this position as I listen to Henry and his grandparents downstairs. Once in a while they'll ask me if something is wrong and of course I'll tell them no because I don't want them to worry, but I know they don't accept that. They think the reason I'm upset is because of Neil, they're wrong of course, and again I won't tell them that. Not because they won't understand, but because I don't know how to explain to them that the person I'm missing is Regina.

Of course no one knows about Regina and I, actually now that I think of it I don't even know about Regina and I. This thing between us isn't something that can be defined because neither one of us know what it is. We spend our days hating one another, and then sometimes we'll spend our nights comforting one another. It doesn't make any sense, which I guess is part of the reason why I haven't said anything to David or Mary Margaret. It all started the night Neil died, that's the first night I met the real Regina Mills.

I let my eyes drift close, remembering our night.

_It happened so suddenly. One minute he was looking up at me telling me to find Tallahassee, and then the next minute I'm shutting his eyes. Things between Neil and I weren't always perfect but he was Henry's father and a good one at that, and he was the one that gave me Henry. A part of me will always love him, but I haven't been in love with him for a long time, of course I would never tell him that. I would let him believe I loved him as much as he loved me if it meant making him and Henry happy, after all they were the only family I had ever known, and well at least Neil was. Neil knew me when I had nothing, when I was no one, and he accepted me none the less. _

_I don't when I left the woods, but soon I found myself standing in front of her house. I didn't knock; I just stood there, looking at the ground, wondering why I brought myself here. Why I would turn to her for comfort when she's brought me nothing but pain and misery. "Emma?" _

_Wait…she never calls me Emma. _

"Emma," opening my eyes I see Mary Margaret standing above me. "David and I are going to take Henry to school…" she trails off not really knowing what to say.

"Okay…" I say sitting up. "Just let me come say goodbye," I go to get up but she stops me. "What?"

"He's already downstairs with David," she comments backing away. "He didn't want to bother you." I nod in understanding and she leaves. He could never bother me and it hurts me to think that I made him feel as if he could. I don't know when I started pushing him away, and when I started making him feel like he was bothersome. I let my eyes drift shut again, remembering her.

"_What are you doing here," she asks. No greeting, nothing, just a simple demand, asking why I am here, at her house, which I have to say is a very fitting question. Regina and I aren't two people who practically like one another, and that much is clear. But she is someone I respect, after all she raised Henry when I couldn't, she took in my son without even questioning where he came from, she loved me unconditionally as if he was her own. "Well Ms. Swan? I don't have all night," she says crossing her arms across her chest. _

_That bugs me, because what does she really have to do? No one in this town even likes her; after all she is the evil queen. As soon as I think that I regret it, she hasn't been the evil queen for a long time, and she is honestly trying to be better for Henry. I hear the sound of her door faintly as she's trying to close it and reach out to stop it. "Talk fast Emma, I'm losing my patients." _

"_I don't know why I'm here…" I pause making eye contact with her for the first time. I don't know if she knows it or not but all her emotions are shown through her eyes. And right now they show pain, which means she doesn't have any plans, instead to spend the night along, in her house, thinking about Henry, the child that doesn't even remember her. _

_In the beginning_

_I never thought it would be you_

"_Can I just come in?" I ask feeling helpless. "I don't know where else to go." _

_She opens the door. "Would you like a drink?"_

I sit up; things have definitely changed between us. I reach for my phone, the buzzing being the noise that startled me out of my day dream. "**Regina Calling" **is flashing across my screen and I hesitate before answering. "Regina?"

"Ms. Swan," the annoyance in her voice is evident. "Can you please open the door, I've been standing outside your door knocking for ten minutes," she comments.

"Why are you here?" I ask even as I make my way down the stairs toward the front door. I open it and there is she, standing there with a bottle of Tequila and a pint of ice cream. "Did I miss something?"

"Are you the only one that can show up unexpectedly?" She asks moving past me into the apartment. "Just like you Emma, I don't have anywhere to go either," she sets the bottle and the ice cream on the table. "I just lost my heart to the wicked witch," she comments opening the bottle and looking at me. "I need a drink."

Tonight we'll just get drunk

Disturb the peace

Walking into the kitchen I grab two shot glasses and two spoons. She's right, neither one of us really have anyone else to turn too. Sure I have Mary Margaret and David but what can I really talk to them about, they don't really know me and I don't know them and that isn't our fault, but that's just the way it is. There are current things I don't mind talking to them about, but then there are things I just can't talk to them about, things they just won't understand, for instance this thing that's happening between Regina and I.

"So what's it like?" I ask setting down the shot glass and the spoons. "Not having a heart?"

"Empty," she says not even looking up. "I don't feel anything," she comments pouring the liquid into the glasses and sliding one towards me. "My brain is telling me I should be feeling something but I'm just unable to, and it's painful knowing that there is a part of me that is missing, when it should be here giving me warmth." She puts the glass to her lips and she tips her head back and lets the liquid flow down her throat. "I'm cold," she looks at me. "And you're the only one that brings me warmth."

I down my drink.

Then you bite your lip

Whisper and say, we're going all the way

"Regina…" I trail off and she fills my glass again. Before I can say anything more she's standing right next to me, her hand on the small of my back, downing her drink as I down mine. Last time this happened I was the one at her house, depressed and in need to comfort and she provided it, who am I to deny her. She fills both our glasses again.

"I'm not asking for anything Emma," she leans in closer, whispering. I can feel the warmth of her breath on my ear and it sends instant shivers down my spine. I down my next drink and she does the same and this time I turn to look at her, grabbing the back of her head, gripping her hair tightly in my fingers. I can see clearly into her eyes now and it isn't pain, its need. She doesn't want this; she needs this, something to make her feel something. "You know you want it." She says as her eyes glance to my lips before looking back into my eyes. "You know you need this too."

Without second thought I slam my lips into hers. Our kiss is not gentle or soft, it is rough and full of need. There is nothing about this moment that won't hurt, and that is exactly what we both need as she drags me upstairs leaving the ice cream to melt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

**Pairing**s: Emma/Regina

**Title**: The Other Side

**Chapter Two**: Please Don't Say You Love Me

The room was silent as she stood and dressed herself. Would are never spoken once the act is completed. I don't know if it's because neither one of us want to admit what's happening, or if it's simply because we don't know what's happening. I have gone to her for comfort and now she's come to me for comfort. She turns around as she start buttoning up her blouse, I can tell by the look in her eyes that there is something she wants to say, and still she says nothing. I want so badly to reach for her and ask her to stay but the door opening downstairs ruins any chance I might have had as she disappears into a cloud of purple smoke.

I lay back on my bed staring at the ceiling. I can hear Mary Margaret and David downstairs, I'm guessing they think I've gone somewhere because they'll currently talking about me. I try to tune them out but once they mention Regina's name I can't help but tune in a little more, trying to catch every detail to make sure that Regina and I haven't been caught because I can assure you if someone finds out about her and I, Regina will most likely put an end to whatever it is we have going on. After all, according to the evil queen, love is a weakness.

There used to be an empty space

A photograph without a face

But with your presence, and your grace

Everything falls into place

Love? Did I really just refer to what Regina and I have as love? It can't help love, I mean less that a year ago we didn't even really like one another. But then again they say love is a mysterious thing, and nothing normal ever happens in my life. After all I am the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and now i'm fighting the Wicked Witch and all her evil flying monkeys. "Maybe Regina can bring him back..." suddenly I sit up in bed, holding the sheet closely to my naked body. Bring who back? "She's done it before, with Daniel." Mary Margaret says.

"I don't know," I hear David chim in. "Remember when she brought Daniel back? It wasn't exactly what she hoped it would be. He wasn't who she hoped he would be." That's true, the Daniel that returned for Regina, wasn't the Daniel she lost all those years ago. I didn't know Regina then, but that doesn't mean I didn't understand her pain, I mean at the time I still wondered what happened to Neil the night he set me up and I was sent to jail. I felt like I lost someone I loved and at the time I would have done anything just to see him again, mostly to ask him why, but also just to see the man I once loved. That probably would have been better that the actual reunion we actually got.

"It couldn't hurt to ask her right?" Mary Margaret says drawing my attention back downstairs. "What's the worse she can say? No." I can almost hear the wheels in David's head turning as he is thinking about the idea. I want to scream out, to let them know that i've been here the whole time listening and that I don't want them to bring Neil back or to even ask Regina to bring Neil back. Wait. Could she bring Neil back? Is that something that is actually within her power? I mean when she brought Daniel back she had something of his so wouldn't she need something of Neil's? The only thing have of Neil's is the necklace that i wear around my neck, which means they would need me in order to bring him back, and I would never agree to it. Would I? Would I do it for Henry?

"I guess it couldn't hurt to ask," I heard David say. The next thing I hear is the door closing as they both leave the apartment, neither one of them ever knowing of my presence. Now I have to get to Regina's office before the two of them.

...

The only thought in my head as I head to Regina's office is that I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea with what Mary Margaret and David are asking. I hope she doesn't think that I asked them to ask her, I hope she doesn't think I want Neil to come back. I mean I wouldn't be mad if he did, I'm sure it would be good for Henry, but as far as I'm concerned it would just be nice to have a friend back. Am I worried for myself or for Regina? Am I worried about loosing Regina and whatever we have if she gets the wrong idea about this whole thing? Should I be worried? Do we have anything worth saving?

Those are the questions I'm asking myself as I park my car outside Regina's office, and as I do I see Mary Margaret and David walking out of the office building. Either Regina wasn't there or she didn't give them the answer they were hopping for, or worse, she gave them the answer they were hopping for. Either way I wait until they are far enough away to where they won't notice me entering the town hall. Not that it would matter if they saw me, after all I am the town Sheriff, so it wouldn't be weird to see me walking into her office. Although since Regina and I aren't supposed to like one another, maybe it would be a little odd.

When I get to her office door I hesistate before entering, and sure enough there is sits. All proper and mayor like. "I know why you're here," she says without even looking up and she continues signing whatever paperwork she's signing, which of course never really made any sense to me. Storybrooke isn't a real town, no one knows it's here, so who is she signing paperwork for? "You want Neil back, huh?" she says setting her pen down and looking up, folding her hands in front of her.

"No!" I say almost to forcably, I turn and close the door behind me. "C'mon Regina, you know I don't want me back, at least not for me," I comment walking over to her, behind her desk, I stand in front of her as she turns in her chair to look at me.

"Do I?" She asks raising an eyebrow. "Now why would I think you don't want him back? He's the father to your son, he's the love of your life, he's a good guy and he is definatly someone you can bring home to Snow White and Prince Charming," she comments. "What reasons would you have for not wanting him back?" She asks almost challanging me.

"Because of you," I say seriously, bending down. We don't do this, Regina and I. We don't have these moments. We know what we have and this is definatly not it. We don't talk about our feelings, we don't express any feelings, we both turn to each other for comfort and then go about our day. That's all. But there is this feeling I have in the pit of my stomach with the thought of loosing Regina and whatever we have that just won't go away. "You, and whatever the hell this is, that's my reason."

Just please don't say you love me

'Cause I might not say it back

Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that

There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at

Just please don't say you love me

'Cause I might not say it back

"And what is this Emma?" The sound of my name catches me off guard. Regina never says my name, maybe once or twice in a serious situation, and whenever she does it is never expected. "A one night stand here and an afternoon quickie here? I wouldn't exactly call that anything."

"Wow," Her words hurt more than I expect them too. "That may be all it is," I bursh it aside, not wanting her to see that she hurt me, but I can tell by the look in her eyes that she noticed. "But at least it's something, it's more than I've had with someone in a long time."

She laughs, and that's not something I expect either. Is this the evil queen shinning through? Is this the way Regina protects herself from heartbreak? I want to yell and ask her why she's laughing, I want to grab her shoulders and shake her and ask her why she's belitting whatever we have, because I know it means something to her. I can see it in her eyes whenever we're together. "Ms. Swan," she says standing up, which in turn causes me to stand up. "We could never have anything," she says looking me in the eye and for the first time it's actually hard for me to read her. "I'm the evil queen. I don't even have my heart for goodness sake so what could I honestly feel for you." I step back, hurt evident.

But then I see it, the glimmer in her eye that lets me know she's lying. It something she does when other people are around, when she doesn't want anyone else but me to know what she's feeling. The first time I saw it was in Neverland when we were tyring to rescure Henry. "I will bring Neil back for you," she says moving around her desk, walking away from me, and that's when I hear them. Mary Margaret and David.

"She wasn't...oh there you are. We were just looking for you," David says as he enters the office. They couldn't have possibly have heard what her and I were talking about, which makes me wonder if she was telling me the truth. Is there really nothing here between us? Was it all in my head? Those moments we shared in her bed, the way she gripped me when she was having a nightmare. The way she held me when I cried about Neil. The moments we shared the morning after our first time when she told me some of her deepest fear was never loving again. Was that all a lie? Was it all just to get me into her bed?

"Here I am," I say spreading my arms wide. "Regina and I were just discussing some town business, me being the Sheriff and all." I comment smiling. "What's going on? What's this I hear about bringing Neil back?"

"Regina said she could do it," Mary Margaret comes over to me, smiling happily. "She would just need something of his," she comments pointing to my necklace. "Something for his spirit to hold on to, or something."

"It's actually very simple," she says walking over to me and grabbing a hold of the necklace, her eyes looking onto mine. "This necklace holds him to you, using you and this necklace, I should be able to bring him back easily..." she trails off breaking eye contact with me. "But there is one more condition," she says turning around so that all three of us can look at her and she can look at us.

"What's that?" David asks.

"Emma has to want Neil to come back in order for this to work," she says catching my eyes once again. "If she doesn't one hundred perfect want Neil back, using her won't work," she finishes.

I guess that's the real question seperating Regina and I and a real relationship. Do I want Neil back? And I only with Regina now, doing whatever we're doing, becuase i'm trying to fill a void left by Neil? Is that the real reasons she's guarding herself? "Emma?" Mary Margaret says breaking me from my internal question, my interal struggle so to speak, a struggle i've been having more and more ever since Regina and I started this thing.

Neil...do I want him back? I look between David and Mary Margaret. Neil is definalty the type of man i could bring home to them, they would be proud to welcome him to our family. I look to Regina. What will happen to us if I say yes, will she finally give into whatever this is, or will she continue to pull away and guard herself? Is it a lost cause with her?

Should I just throw in the towel now?

Should I ignore that feeling in my heart that is screaming for her?

And fools rush in

And I've been the fool before


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

**Pairings**: Emma/Regina

**Title**: The Other Side

**Chapter Three**: Truth Telling

That night when I found myself at her house I wasn't at all surprised. The only thing that surprised me was that she so willingly let me back into her bed. As the night longed on I could hear the steadiness of her breathing beside me and I want so badly to roll over and wrap my arms around her, bringing her body closer to mine, but I don't. Cuddling is not part of our arrangement. Actually I'm even supposed to be here anymore, I'm supposed to leave right after we're all finished doing whatever we do, but this time she didn't kick me out, instead she rolled over and fell asleep. So the truth is I don't know if I'm supposed to leave or if she wants me to stay. I really wish I knew what was happening between us, I wish I had the courage to wake her and ask her myself, but the only thing scarier than the evil queen is a tired evil queen.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, my bare feet hitting the gold wooden floor and I instantly remove them, placing them slower onto the floor to adjust to the cold. Lifting myself slowly off the bed I double check to make sure that I'm not waking the sleeping companion beside me, standing fully I look at her. She's so peaceful when she's sleeping, no stress, no worry, a pure and innocent Regina Mills, and I can honestly say she's ever looked more beautiful. Slipping my jacket on, I look around the room looking for my phone and keys that were thrown about when I entered the room.

That's when I notice them sitting on the floor beside Regina's side of the bed. Walking over slowly I bend down and grab them and before I stand back up I look at her sleeping face, completely flawless. I reach up and brush her dark strands of hair away from her face, and that's when I notice that her eyes are open, and she's looking at me. Busted. "I'm sorry," I say quickly withdrawing my hands from her face. Standing up I back away from the bed. "I was just leaving," I say quietly looking at her, longing for her to ask me to stay even though I know she won't. That isn't the deal.

"Okay," she says sleepily, slowly moving into a sitting position. I smile weakly at her. "Wait…" I turn around hopefully. She sits up fully, holding the sheet against her chest. "I don't know what this is, between us, but I do know what thing," she says standing up and walking towards me, the sheet flowing behind her and the one thing that is running through my head is how beautiful she looks. She reaches up and slowly brushes the hair out of my face. "But there is no one else Emma," she looks me in the eye, a smile touching the corner of her lips. "You're the only one."

I look down, hiding my smile. Looking up I look into her eyes. "Ask me to stay."

Regina moves her hand away from my face. "Emma…" she trails off stepping back and sitting on the bed. "Listen, I want you to stay, I really do, but I don't think it's the right time, people…" she stops herself eyes snapping up to look at me. "Emma…"

My hand shoots up, stopping her from saying another word. "You're afraid of what other people will think?" I ask and she looks away answering the question silently. "Wow, Regina." I say growing angrier and angrier by the second. "I never thought you could be so shallow."

"That isn't even what this is about!" Regina says. "Emma," she says more calmly, my guess is to not wake Henry. "I'm the evil queen and you're the daughter of the women who I spent the better part of my life trying to kill, do you have any idea what people will say about us, if this was found out."

"I don't care!" I raise my voice not bothering to care about Henry, I know that boy can sleep through anything; I learned that in New York. "Regina we have something between us, how much longer are you going to deny it?!"

"As long as I have to!" She pauses. "To protect you!" This catches me off guard. To protect me? What does that even mean. "I don't care how people look at me or what people say about me Emma, I'm used to it. But you, Emma, people look up to you, they see you as someone who can save them, and that image can't be ruined, not with Zelena on the loose."

"Regina," I move closer reaching for her but she moves her head to the side, avoiding my touch. "It's not just me people look to," I comment. "I hate to be the one to break this to you but you're one of the good guys now. You stood against Zelena before any off us, you stood on the side of good, people noticed that."

"I'm sure they did Emma, but that doesn't mean anything, not to people, everyone is going to remember that I'm the evil queen, and all the remember is what I did to them, and what I stole from them." She says sitting on the bed. "That's all the see when they look at me."

"That's not true…"

"It is! And that's something you need to accept!" She yells at me, standing up and walking back towards me. "The people in this town will never accept this Emma! Ever."

"I think you're just giving up too easily!" I yell back, stepping closer to her, so close I can feel her breath on my lips. "I want to be with you!" I shout. Wow. Her eyes widen. This is the first time I've said it out loud. I want to be with Regina. I want to spend moments with Regina that no one else gets to see, I want to get to know Regina better than anyone else ever has. I do believe I love Regina.

"Emma…"

"Please don't say anything," I say stopping her. "Look, I don't want you to bring Neal back; I know you've been wondering that, I could feel it in the way you kissed me." I look away. "You're the only Regina, and we can take it as slow as you want."

I walk away before she can say another word and I'm halfway down the stairs when she stops me. "Emma…" I feel her hand wrap around my wrist, stopping me from taking another step. "This isn't going to be easy."

"With you, I would be surprise if it was." I say turning around, stepping up the stairs, following her back to the bedroom.

"I'm not ready for everyone to know about us, either, I'm sorry but I don't think it's time for people to know," she says sitting on the bed, leaving me standing in front of her awkwardly. She reaches out and takes a hold of my hand. "But I am ready…" I look her in eye, hoping. "For you stay." I can't help the smile that crosses my face as I kiss her and climb back into her bed.

…..

The morning light is what wakes me the following morning, my eyes shoot open and I look around the room making sure I didn't imagine the night before, and when I see Regina lying in bed next to me I realize that I did not imagine it, and once again I can't help the smile the comes across my face. I flop back down on the bed, smiling like an idiot and the only thing that breaks my mood is the sound of the cell phone ringing on the bedside table. Grabbing the phone I quickly run in the bathroom so I don't wake Regina.

"Hello?"

"_Emma! Where are you?!" _It was Mary Margaret, or well, my mother.

I look back out the door and see Regina starting to awaken. "I'm at the office, why what's up?"

"_Where you there the whole night?"_

"Mary Margaret what's going on?" I ask suddenly getting worried.

"_I've been looking for Regina, she said she was going to come over and spell the apartment today so that Zelena can't enter but I haven't been able to get a hold of her. I'm headed over to her house right now and I thought I saw your car, but if you're at the office I guess I was wrong."_

"I haven't heard from her this morning," I lie just as Regina enters the bathroom. She points and I smile and leave the bathroom closing the door behind me. I hang out the phone just as Regina is existing with the toothbrush in her mouth. "Mary Margaret is on her way over, something on spelling the apartment today?"

"Yeah," she says through a mouth full of toothpaste. I want to laugh as I look at her, the white foam outlining her lips. "This afternoon, not at eight in the morning," she comments moving back into the bathroom. When she emerges again her mouth is clean. "Of course everything has to be on Snow White's schedule." Sitting on the bed, I watch as she comes to stand in front of me. "You better get going then Sheriff, wouldn't want your mother to catch you in bed with the evil queen," she smirks leaning down and giving me a small kiss on the forehead. "Talk to you later," she says going back into the bathroom, as I'm leaving I hear the shower turn on.

Now, time to pretend like I don't have feelings for the mayor of Storybrooke, also known as the evil queen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

**Pairings**: Emma/Regina

**Title**: The Other Side

**Chapter Four**: Until Tomorrow

Regina is right about one thing, when people look at her they don't see Regina, they see the Evil Queen and that is not something that's going to change quickly. She ruined some many lives, so many happy endings were destroyed all because she wanted revenge. And now her happy ending is being kept from her, because she doesn't believe that people will be able to get past her being the Evil Queen. I know she thinks she's keeping me safe by keeping us apart, but I don't think that's going to work. Love isn't something people can control, you can't help who you fall for, cause trust me if I could have helped myself I wouldn't have fell for Henry's adoptive mother, the Evil Queen, the worse enemy of my mother Snow White, really Emma what were you thinking.

C'mon, now is not the time to be thinking about Regina, we have more pressing matters here in Storybrooke. Zelena, the wicked witch. We haven't been able to locate her, I mean we know she's at the farm house but every time we go there she's gone and so is Mr. Gold. Regina thinks she's spelled the house so that even if she was there when we showed up we wouldn't be able to see her. Either way, we need to find her; we need to know what she's playing on doing with Mr. Gold, David courage, and Regina's heart.

No one ever realize how fast it can happen, how little it actually takes for someone to fall in love without someone else. It could be just a look, a simply "hello" or even just the smallest of touches, like a handshake. For me, all it took was a look. When your brown eyes meet mine it was instantaneous. I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time, and it was something I didn't think I'd feel again. I loved Neil more than I had intended upon first meeting him, but it was something real, and then it was gone. But when I met Regina, there was something there, something I couldn't quiet put my finger on, and I know she felt it too, it's why most of the time we couldn't stand to be around one another. I do believe what I have with her is real, even if we never get to experience it. Because that's another thing about true love, it's a feeling that you get when you're around that person, a warmth washes over you and it calms you. And Regina is that person for me. No matter how mad I am, or how angry I am becoming, whenever Regina is around that anger disappears.

"We know what she's up too!" Mary Margaret comes up to my desk smiling. I must have really be out of it, I didn't even hear them enter. Standing behind her is David, Belle and Regina. Regina looks stunning, and when our eyes meet that warmth washes over me again and I can't help but smile. But I make sure the smile is directed at Mary Margaret so that no one asks any questions, I mean after all Regina and I are supposed to hate one another. "She wants to go back in time," she finally says.

Whoa, wait. "Is that even possible?" I ask looking at Regina, warmthness being replaced with fear. I mean if we go back in time there is a possibility that Regina might not be born, and that I too might not be born, thus Henry never being born.

"It is," Regina says calmly looking down at her hands, she too knowing what might happen if Zelena succeeds. "Many have tried, although it goes against everything, but no one has ever been able to succeed, no one really knows the exact ingredients it would take to evoke that kind of power." She says looking around the group. "Until now that is."

"She has Regina's heart, David's courage, Rumples brain," Belle says pausing as she looks at me and then at Mary Margaret. "All she is waiting for is…is…"

"My baby?" Mary Margaret says, everything dawning on her at last. Clearly no one had told her about that part because I'm guess if she knew she wouldn't have been so excited.

"This explains why she was so eager to help you with your pregnancy." I say standing up. "There is one good thing about this," I say coming around the desk and standing between Mary Margaret and Regina. "The pregnancy gives us some time."

"Yeah," she says. "Not much."

…

That night when darkness came I wasn't surprised when I found myself on her doorstep. Night before I used to wonder how I found myself here, how I would mindlessly wonder and find myself on her doorstep, knocking, and silently hoping that she won't turn me away, which she hasn't done yet. I honestly don't know what I would do if she shut her door in my face, if she turned me away and told me I needed to find someone else to comfort me, because the truth be told I don't think anyone else could possibly make me feel the way she makes me feel.

This time I didn't have time to knock; the door was opening before I had a chance to even knock. She was holding out a drink for me as soon as she opened the door, I smiled took the glass and entered her house. I follow her into the kitchen where I can smell whatever she is cooking, and it smells amazing, how knew…Regina the chef. "I made enough if you'd like some," she says as if she could read my mind.

I just smiled. And before I could say anything else she set a plate in front of me. It looks as amazing as it smells. "How are we going to do this?" I ask as she takes a seat across for me with her own plate. I poke at the meat before looking up at her. "How are we going to beat her?" I ask and she sets her fork down, looking up at me.

"There is always a way," she pauses picking up her fork once again. "That's what your mother says all the time," she says when I don't respond. "I'm just trying to cheer you up," she comments looking up at me. "Listen Emma, I don't know what's going to happen," she sets her fork down again before looking up at me. "I'm just trying to live in the now, enjoying my time with Henry…and you."

I can't help the smile that crosses my face. I look up when I hear her chair moving and I watch as she walks over to me. She reaches up and brushes the hair from my face; I rest my hand on her waist looking into her eyes. For the first time, I see something in her eyes that I have never seen before, I want to call it love but I know it's not that, at least not yet. It's almost like need, not a sexual need, but just a need for human contact, not just human contact, but my contact. She places a soft kiss on my forehead, reaches down and takes a hold of my hand, I silent follower her and she leads me up the stairs.

I climb onto the bed that I've become so accustomed to falling asleep in and when Regina climbs in beside me, I wrap my arms around me, bringing her body closer to mine. "Regina…"

"Can we just save this conversation for tomorrow, Emma?" She says taking a hold of my hand once again before intertwining our fingers. "I just want to live in this moment." I do as she asks and I hold her body tightly against mine and for the first time tonight I'm glad Henry decided to stay with Mary Margaret and David because Regina and I, need this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

**Pairings**: Emma/Regina

**Title**: The Other Side

Chapter Five:

The wicked witch is dead.

Like literally, we watched it all happen on the security camera in the station. Now we're all gathered at granny's enjoying our wicked witch free lives, everyone expect for Regina of course. I knew she wouldn't come, she's avoiding me, and I can't really blame her. She's known since the moment I came back into town that Hook had a crush on me, even I knew, and I told him over and over again that nothing was ever going to happen between us, but then we went after the wicked witch after she took David and Mary Margaret's baby. Well let's just say one thing led to another and I ended up losing my magic, which as it turns out is exactly what she wanted to happened.

When I returned to the hospital with Hook, everyone expected me to be bringing back good news, but instead I brought bad news, in more ways than one. When Regina asked me how I lost my magic I couldn't even look her in the eye. She knew of course because Hook had told us that his lips were spelled so that when I kissed him my magic would be taken from me. So it wasn't hard for Regina to guess what happened, especially when I couldn't even look her in the eye. Ever since then we haven't said more than three words to one another, and it's killing me, I want nothing more to go over to her house and tell her how sorry I am, and to make things right.

_My walls are gonna break_

_So close_

_It's more than I can take_

_I'm so tired of turning and running away_

_When love just isn't safe_

"Where's Regina," I'm snapped out of my thoughts when David asks me the question. I just shrug indicating that I don't know, because if you think of it, why would I know where she is. We're supposed to hate one another; after all I took everything from her. "I wish she was here, after all she's the reason we won," he said walking back over to where Mary Margaret was sitting with their new baby, Neal.

He's right. If it wasn't from Regina, we wouldn't be sitting here right now. She found to the good in her, with Henry's help, and she was able to defeat her sister and save the town from being sucked into the past. "You're right," I say setting my drink down on the counter. I'm done sitting by, she can be mad at me all she wants, but the only reason I lost my magic was because I was saving Hook, he would have died, and I don't regret that. "I'll go see what's keeping her," I say.

"I'll come with you," Hooks says also setting down his drink.

"No," I really don't know what's with him and his need to constantly follow me around all the time as if I'm some helpless little girl. "I've got this one on my own, thanks." I comment before turning and walking out of the diner.

…

Walking up to her front door I notice that all the lights are off, except for the light in her bedroom. I reason under the doormat where I know she leaves her spare key and I unlock the door, walking in silently. I make my way up the stairs to her bedroom door, which is slightly ajar. I can see her sitting on her bed, reading. This is a rare moment, not many people would live to see Regina like this. Laying in her king size bed, glasses on, reading, but I know this is something she does every night, it helps her relax. "Are you going to come in Ms. Swan?" Oh no, we're back to Ms. Swan.

I push the door open and make my way into the bedroom. "Why aren't you at the diner, celebrating?" I ask taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Everyone was asking for you."

She smiles. "Sure they were Ms. Swan…"

"Stop," I say cutting her off. "It has never been Ms. Swan in here," I comment motioning around the room. "I know you're mad that I lost my magic."

"No, I'm not mad you lost you magic, I'm upset with how you lost it," she comments closing her book and setting in on the bedside table along with her glasses. "We've never had rules to this, whatever it is that we're doing her, but I thought faithfulness was implied."

_I'm strong enough_

_I've always told myself_

_I never wanna need somebody else_

_But I've already fallen from that hill_

_So I'm dropping my guard,_

_Here's your chance at my heart_

"It wasn't like that," I say but I stop when something catches my eye outside the window. "What is that?" I ask getting up, moving towards the window. "Is that what I think it is?"

"The portal, it's open," she comments. "Let's go." I go to say something. "We'll save this conversation for later." She says as she grabs her jacket and we make our way out of the house.

…

When we arrive at the barn you can see the light inside, and you can not only see but hear the barn door shaking to burst open. I don't want to go in, but I know we have to, we have to try and close this portal before it sucks all of Storybrooke in. If all of Storybrooke gets sucked it could mean the end of not only me but possibly even Regina. And that can't happen.

I reach for the door and pull it open, and sure enough, there in the middle of the room is a swirling orange portal. Where it leads I don't know, and I don't want to find out. "Maybe we should call Mr. Gold; he might know how to close it."

"We don't really have time for that now do we," she says looking at me. Just then it happens she falls to the ground, grasping at anything that would stop her movements but there is nothing. "Emma!" She shouts before she is sucked into the portal.

"Regina!" I don't think twice about it, I jump in after her.

…

I land with a thud. Pushing my hair out of my face I look around and I don't see Regina. "Of course," I hear her thought. I want to scream out her name, but something in my gut is telling me that maybe that isn't such a good idea. "I can't believe this," she comments and this time it's close and that's when I see her walking towards me. "Out of all the times in history it had to be this one," she says coming to standing by me.

"Where are we?" I ask when she's close enough that I don't have to shout.

"The enchanted forest," she comments looking in one direction before looking at me. Emma, you have to promise me something before we continue," she says taking a hold of my shoulders, looking me directly in the eye.

"Of course," I say a little confused by her action. I don't know why she's being so serious.

"No matter what you see here, remember the Regina from Storybrooke," she says looking scared and that's when I dawns on me. I'm going to come face to face with the Evil Queen and for once I'll see when no one in Storybrooke trusts her. "Promise me," she pleads.

"I promise," I say taking her hand in mine.

A scream. That's what breaks us from our moment, we run towards the sound, but Regina stops me before I can burst through the forest line to help. "You can't make yourself known here, nothing can be altered, it could have serious effects on the present that we know. One little change could be something big back in our time. Understand?"

I nod. "What's going on here?" I ask her and her eyes widen. I turn back to the scene and see a black carriage coming up. "Who's that?" I ask as the door opens.

"Me."

_Everything you want, but it's everything you need_

_It's not always happy endings_

_But it's all the in-between_

_It's taken so long, so long to finally see_

_That your love is worth the risk_

And that's when she steps of the carriage.

"Oh…my…god," my breathe catches in my throat at the sight of the women standing before me. "Regina," I turn to look at her and she's looking away. "What's wrong," I ask but then I hear the other Regina speak.

"Let this be an example of what happens when you aid the bandit Snow White!" She says taking the bag off a person's head. A woman in there fighting against the guards, screaming out for help, but no one is moving.

That's when I turn back to Regina, "What's going to happen to her?"

She looks at me, tears in her eyes. "She's to be executed."

I look back just as the carriage is leaving.

…

**Author's note**: I'm sorry for the delay in updating, I just moved and recently got internet back. I hope to be updating more frequently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

**Pairings**: Emma/Regina

**Title**: The Other Side

**Chapter Six**:

She's walking behind me, and she's been quiet the whole time since we saw the carriage take away the young girl who is going to be executed. I asked if we could go save her and all I got in a returned was a strict no. I know that we're not supposed to change anything because it can change the future that we know. But really how much could one person's life change our future, I mean we don't even know her...mostly because she dies her in the enchanted forest before Regina had a chance to enact the curse.

"We just need to find Rumpelstiltskin; he should know a spell that can get us back to our time before we do any major damage." Regina mumbles behind me. "But we need to change," she comments reaching for my arm to stop me, and before I can stop myself a jerk my arm away. "Emma..." I look at her and I can tell the look in my arms hurt her because she looks away. I told myself awhile back that I would never hurt Regina, she has been hurt enough in her past, but there is something inside me that's just unable to get past what I just witnessed. Is that really the woman I love? "Let me change the way we look so we don't stick out," she comments folding her arms across her chest, I nod, allowing her to do what needs to be done.

When she's finished I notice that neither one of us look any different and I think for second that maybe she lost her magic through the portal, but then she hands me a mirror. "We won't look any different to one another, but to anyone else looking at us, we'll look like them." She comments.

"Why change your appearance? You're the Queen," I comment for the first time.

"The Evil Queen my dear," she says smirking slightly. "I'm not very well liked with the locals here in the enchanted forest, nor should I be." She says looking at me. "I'm not proud of the person I was here Emma," she steps toward me and I step back, still slightly weary of her. "I was lost when I was here...Henry helped me realize that I could be more than what I was told I could be. I thought I was evil, plain and simple, but Henry showed me a new outlook on myself, and I hope one day you'll be able to look at me the way you did before you really realized who I was here."

"And how's that?" I ask.

"Like Regina," she pauses. "Not like the Evil Queen." She smiles softly before she brushes past me. Looking at her as she walks away I realize that she's right, I have never once looked at her as the Evil Queen, even after I learned who she was, she was still always Regina to me.

...

As we walk through the enchanted forest, I can't help but be in awe at what I'm seeing. The Disney movies don't even come close to doing it justice. Regina of course is leading the way because of the two of us she's actually the only one who knows where she's going, plus I don't mind the view.

I haven't said anything to her since I saw that poor woman be taken away for execution by Regina. No matter how much I tell myself that, that was the old Regina, not the Regina I know from Storybrooke. But I can't get the image of her out of my mind, the way she had no regard for that woman's life.

Just as I'm about to say something I bump into her, I didn't even know she stopped walking. "What..."

"Shhh!" She hisses at me. She points towards the trail ahead of us. A white carriage is stopped because of a fallen tree.

"Is this what I think it is?" I ask kneeling next to her.

"Do you not know the meaning of shh?" She asks looking at mer angrily. "This is a very important part of your mother and father's past, this cannot be changed." She comments looking on.

"How do you know about this?" I ask.

"I've read the book too Emma," she says. "I wanted to know the things I didn't, if that makes any sense." I just look toward the trail where I see David walking towards the fallen tree, with guards flanking him. He looks so different in all his prince clothes, but everything else is the same. I can see where I get most of my traits, watching him as he takes in the fallen tree, studying it, investigating what happened.

I look up into the tree and I see her, lying in wait. Mary Margaret, well defiantly not the Mary Margaret I know. I smile and lean forward, not looking where my hands up, until I hear the twig snap. I look down and then snap my head back up into the tree and my eyes are locked with Mary Margaret, or in this land, Snow White.

And then she falls from the tree and runs, the opposite way of David, or Prince Charming. He hears the twig snap though and looks in or direction, but Regina quickly swipes her hand in front of us, transporting us someone else before he notices us.

...

"Is there something you don't understand about not changing the past?!" Regina yells at me as we reappear somewhere. I'm hunched over with my hands on my knees, that how way of transportation is not my style. "Do you realize that you just risked your future?! Is your parents never meet, than you're never born!"

"How was I supposed to know there was going to be a twig there?!" I yell back annoyed with being yelled at.

"We were kneeling in the woods Emma, c'mon." She rolls her eyes.

Point taken. "Why weren't we traveling like that," I comment moving my arms around. "Instead of walking all this way and risk being caught?!" I ask.

Her anger fades from her face. "I thought you'd wanna see the enchanted forest, my home." She comments softly.

She's right of course. I've always wondered what it was like here, after learning who I was of course, and I would always look at the pictures in the Henry's book, but seeing it now, nothing could ever compare. "Regina..." I reach for her but then I stop, for the first time I notice the castle before us.

"We're here." She says taking my arm and bringing my body closer to hers. The her hand waves in front of us again and the next thing I know we're inside the castle. Once inside she waves her hand in front of us again. "I need to be myself in order to speak with him," she comments. "Emma, while we're here, don't speak, please, I don't need your ruining anything else before we leave." She says.

"Hey!"

"What?! We already have to fix your parents and make sure they meet another way since if they don't, you won't be in the future." She says and before we know we're standing face to face with Rumpelstiltskin.

"Well hello dearie."

...

Author's Note: Please review.


End file.
